The present invention is generally related to communication systems including fixed and wireless networks, and particularly to a mechanism for automatically rejecting unwanted calls including collect and telemarketing calls, by a called subscriber.
Communication networks are increasingly becoming more intelligent, offering subscribers a variety of enhanced and new services. For instance, service providers offer a number of services on a subscription basis including calling line identification (CLID), three way calling, call forwarding, as well as a variety of other services. Providing each of these services on a subscription basis is a major source of revenue for service providers, and sometimes a distinguishing competitive advantage over other service providers having more limited available services.
One particular calling service available today is collect calls. These toll calls are typically initiated using a reserved area code such as 800 and 888, such as 1-800-COLLECT. As can be appreciated, many service providers offer and advertise such services. The service providers of collect calls may be distinctly separate from a subscriber""s primary service provider.
Collect calls are convenient for originating calling parties who don""t have a calling card, wish to obtain lower collect rates, or simply do not want to incur the charges associated with making a long distance call. However, collect calls are also pervasively becoming more abused as some parties attempt to make xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d calls. A called party can simply verbally reject a collect call to the operator or network having voice recognition features, and may even simply hangup. Unfortunately, many collect calls are being accepted by a receiving party that should otherwise be rejected to avoid incurring collect charges. For instance, it is a significant problem today of employees accepting collect calls and obligating their employer to pay for the charges. As another example, employees are having calls directed to a work phone, and then forwarding this call to their home phone. By accepting the toll of the collect call at home the employer still is obligated to pay the charges. Although reviewing monthly charges of employee""s calls and in turn charging the employee for personal calls is one option, this is extremely cumbersome and difficult considering that many long distance charges at the workplace are proper.
There is desire to provide an improved mechanism for rejecting unwanted calls, including collect and telemarketing calls, which service may be available on a subscription basis. This mechanism should be available for single subscriber lines as well as PBX serving multiple subscribers.
The present invention comprises a mechanism for rejecting particular unwanted calls on a subscription basis by identifying the call type using an Originating Line Information (OLI) parameter. For example, a distinctive OLI value is assigned to collect calls and telemarketing calls that is identifiable by a called terminating station serving a subscriber to identify the type of call. A called terminating station can automatically identify the particular OLI value associated with a call and automatically reject the type of calls. A single subscriber can subscribe to the service, as can an entire PBX. Alternatively, the PBX can be programmed to reject unwanted calls for particular subscriber lines served by the PBX on an individual basis. In another alternative, caller ID equipment can be programmed to reject calls. The OLI values apply to FgD trunks as well as ISUP as Information Digits, also known as II digits, in the MF Feature Group D signaling. For international applications, an Optional Forward Call Indicator (OFCI) parameter can be used. This mechanism to reject unwanted calls can be selectively overridden as a service option.
The method of the present invention includes identifying the type of a call in a communication network, where the call is directed from an originating station to a terminating station. The method comprising the steps of first initiating a call to the communications network, and then assigning a tag to the call. The tag is indicative to the call, i.e., a collect call or a telemarketing call, and is identifiable by the terminating station. The tag preferably comprises an Originating Line Information (OLI) value. The method further comprises the step of the terminating station automatically rejecting the received call in response to identifying the distinctive tag with the call. The terminating station may comprise a single line subscriber, or a PBX. Preferably, the PBX is programmable to selectively reject tagged calls with the predetermined value as a function of the called subscriber served by the PBX. The OLI information is sent with the protocol used between the end office and the PBX.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a communication network comprising a transit network, an originating station having means to initiate a call and direct the call to the transit network, and means for tagging the call with a tag indicative that the call is a particularly unwanted call. The network further comprises a terminating station coupled the transit network, the terminating station having means to identify the tag associated with a call directed to the terminating station. The terminating station further has means to reject the call in response to identifying-the tag associated with the unwanted call. The tag preferably comprises an Originating Line Information (OLI) value.
According to another embodiment of the present invention a terminating station is adapted to receive calls from a communication network. The terminating station has means for receiving the call from the communication network, and also has means for identifying a tag associated with the call directed to the terminating station indicative that the call is a particular unwanted call. The terminating station may further comprise means to automatically reject the call upon identifying the particular tag associated with the unwanted call. Preferably, the tag comprises an Originating Line Information (OLI) value.
The present invention can be implemented in end office, tandem, international gateways, and mobile networks.